Madara x Utakata
by Sou Momiji
Summary: Egy one shottal érkeztem ezúttal. Mit a címe is mondja Madara és Utakata kerül össze benne(furcsa párosítás, nem?). Eredetileg egy neveldének íródott, de úgy gondolom veletek is megosztom itt. Akkor további jó olvasást :D


Madara x Utakata

Egy esős őszi estén Utakata éppen üldözői elől menekült. Fél tucat S rangú shinobi próbálta elkapni, de szerencséjére a buborékok mindig megmentették. Már fáradtnak érezte magát, de ha nem akart meghalni, akkor szednie kellett a lábait. Egy 10 perccel később hangos nevetések és beszélgetések zaja csapta meg a fülét, majd a hang irányába fordult. Hallotta üldözőit felkiáltani, hogy ne engedjék őt arra, mert akkor már nem mehetnek oda utána. Utakata utolsó reményébe kapaszkodva gyorsított eddig se lassú tempóján. Ahogy a fa lombjai egyre kisebbek lettek, úgy rajzolódott ki egy falu tájképe a szemei előtt, ami éppen fesztiváli hangulatban volt annak ellenére, hogy zuhogott az eső. De hogy megy le oda? Egy igencsak magas sziklaszirt szélén állt, de onnan se előre se hátra. Tudta, hogy ha üldözői elkapják, akkor biztos hogy meghal, de ha leugrik, akkor pár törött csonttal megúszhatja. A kevésbé rossz mellett döntve dőlt hátrafelé, belevetve magát a sötétségbe. Szerencséje, hogy a lent lévő fák lombjai felfogták a zuhanás gyorsaságát, így pár vérző sebbel indult meg a falu felé. Nem akart senkinek sem a terhére lenni és a bulizó jó népet sem akarta megzavarni, így csak befordult egy sikátorba, leült a al tövébe és lassan álomba szenderült égő sebei ellenére.

A következő amire emlékszik, hogy meleget érez: túlságosan is meleget. Megtapogatta lassan a takaró alatt a ruháját, ami teljesen száraz volt. Ami azt jelenti, hogy valaki megtalálta a sikátorban és elvitte valahova. Víz folyást hallott, de annyira fájt a feje és szédült, hogy képtelen volt kinyitni a szemét. Érezte, ahogy a nedves anyag a homlokához ér, ami egy enyhe borzongást indított végig a gerincén, de később csak kellemesen hűsítő érzés maradt. Vagyis, valaki épp mellette ül és ápolja annak ellenére, hogy teljesen idegen, vagy nem is annyira idegen? Lehet, hogy valamelyik üldözője álcázza magát és így próbálja elkapni? Ha ez a helyzet, akkor menekülnie kel. Érezte, hogy a mellette ülő idegen egyre jobban távolodik, így kapva a lehetőségen megpróbált előbb csak felülni. Ekkor észlelte, hogy mennyire gyenge, és hogy hogy kapkod a levegő után. Teljesen biztos volt benne, hogy átfázott a menekülés vagy az azutáni sikátorban alvás során. Megpróbált felállni, de annyira szédült, hogy képtelen volt rá. Mégis, az élete a tét. Erőt véve magán, feltápászkodott és megindult az ablak felé. Nagyon lassan mert csak menni, mert nem tudta, hogy a padló mekkora zajt csaphat. A legváratlanabb pillanatban hallotta, ahogy a szoba tolóajtaja susogva félrecsúszik, megmentője és egyben gyilkosa szalad felé. Két hatalmas kéz telepedett meg a vállain, amik erősen tartották. Érezte, hogy eddigi ereje szertefoszlik és kezdi feladni a reményeit. Elkezdett előrefelé esni, mire a fogva tartója halkan elkáromkodta magát. Tudta, hogy az őt fogó nagyon dühös, hisz ha most elindulna vele a bázisra azt nem biztos, hogy túlélné, viszont egy halott Jinchuuriki nem sokat ér. Érezte még, hogy lassan visszafekteti az ágyba, majd újra elalszik.

Másnap reggel hét ágra sütött a nap. A pici verebek egyik ágról szálltak a másikra hangosan csiripelve. Utakata elég korán ébredt és kifejezetten jól érezte magát, láza teljesen elmúlt, nem zihált már, csak a feje kongatott be párszor. Futonjában ülve bámult ki az ablakon. Nem is próbálkozott a szökéssel, mert ha megpróbálja, akkor az ablakon lévő védőakadály hamuvá perzseli. Szóval ténylegesen az ellenségei kezére jutott, méghozzá ilyen könnyen. Léptek zaja csengett az üres folyosón. Félrecsúszott a tolósajtó és egy hosszú, fekete hajú férfi lépett be rajta. Szemei alatt lévő ráncokra hasonlító vonalak egy kedves kinézetet varázsoltak az eléggé morcos arcra. Eléggé idősnek tűnt, de azért nem annyira, hogy ráncai legyenek. Lenézett az előtte ülőre, majd a kezében tartott tálcát letette. Zabkása volt benne, ami megfázás utáni rehabilitációra a legalkalmasabb.

-Egyél. - adta ki az idegen a parancsot, majd közelebb tolta a tálcát Utakatához.

A fiatal Jinchuuriki nem is akart ellenkezni, úgy tett, ahogy azt megparancsolták neki. Minél előbb túl akar lenni az egészen. Megfogta a kanalat és vett egy kevés kását. Szájához emelte az ételt, majd lassan megette. Szeme megcsillant, hisz a zabkásának legtöbbször csak az átlagosnál is átlagosabb íze szokott lenni, de ez az étel kifejezetten finom volt. A vele szemben ülő arca megenyhült, ahogy látta kis vendégét enni. Amint az utolsó falat is lecsúszott a lábadozó torkán, a hosszú fekete hajú felállt, majd elvitte a tálcát. Visszatérésekor ismét egy tálca volt a kezében rajta két teáscsésze és egy kanna. Leült, töltött a két kerámiapohárba cseresznyevirág teát, és az egyiket Utakatának adta.

-Madara vagyok. Uchiha Madara.

-Hazudsz.

-Hogy mi?

-Te az egyik üldözőm vagy, igaz? Csak megpróbálsz félrevezetni, de nem jött be.

-Elment az eszed, kölyök? Mégis mit gondolsz, kinek köszönheted azt, hogy életben vagy?

-Inkább hagytál volna ott, a sikátorba meghalni.

-Te nem vagy normális, az egyszer szent. Tényleg ennyire meg akarsz halni?

-Úgy is megölsz. Már az is bizonyítja, hogy ha menekülni próbálok, akkor az az akadály rostélyost csinál belőlem.

-Mielőtt bármit is gondolsz, nézd meg jobban azt az akadályt. - erre Utakata csak érdeklődő fejet vágott, végül felállt és az ablakhoz imbolygott.

-Ez egy álcázó technika.

-Bingó. 1-0 a kölyök részére. Akkor, bemutatkozol, vagy hívjalak kölyöknek?

-Utakata vagyok.

-Utakata? A 6 farkú Bijuu Jinchuurikije?

-1 pont Madarának.

-Nem szégyelled magad?! Valami jelzőt rakj a nevem után. Még nem vagyunk annyira jóban, hogy csak simán a nevemen szólíts.

-Bocsánat, Madara-san.

-Na azért. De most hogy így beszélünk. Azt fogtad rám, hogy az egyik üldöződ vagyok. Kik vadásznak rád?

-Az Akatsuki. A Bijuut akarják megszerezni.

-Értem. Akkor ajánlom, hogy maradj itt nálam.

-Nem tehetem. Így is csak gondot okozok.

-Ha gondot okoznál, akkor már rég kivágtam volna a szűröd az utcára. Oh, sőt kezdjük ott, el sem hoztalak volna ide.

-Igaz. Köszönöm az életmentést. Amúgy, megtudnád mondani, hogy az üldözőim miért nem mertek bejönni a faluba?

-Oh? Nem mertek? Akkor biztos eljutott hozzájuk is a hír.

-Miféle hír?

-Az, hogy ez a falu az én védelmem alatt áll.

-Miért, te ilyen fontos ember vagy?

-Most csak viccelsz velem, ugye? Sosem hallottál rólam?

-Umm... Nem...

-Akkor idesüss kölyök. Amikor a ninja világ még csak a kezdeteiben volt, akkor harcoltam én és Hashirama Senju.

-A harc az Uchiha és a Senju klán között.

-Na látod, tudsz valamit, ha nagyon akarsz. Akkor gondolom, tudod a többit.

-Igen, de ezzel akadt egy kis gond.

-Az, hogy már ősidők óta halottnak kellene lennem, igaz?

-Hát valahogy úgy.

-De mint láthatod, nem vagyok az. Ez azért lehetséges, mert a Sharinganom egyik változatával megállítottam a sejtjeimnek az öregedését. Ehhez akkora chakra mennyiség kellett, amit csak a Kyuubi irányításakor voltam képes szerezni. Azóta nem öregedtem.

-Húúha... Nem rossz.

-Na de most erről ennyit. Te szépen visszafekszel és alszol, nekem meg van egy-két elintézni valóm. - Utakata úgy tett, ahogy azt Madara mondta neki és elaludt.

Este ébredt fel megint, láza újból felülkerekedett. Madara most is ott ült mellette és cserélgette a vizes borogatást. Ahogy résnyire kinyitotta a szemeit, látta az aggódó szempárt lenézni rá. Jobb kezét lassan felemelte, és a jobb oldalánál ülő Madara tarkójára rakta azt. Madara hátán abban a pillanatban az égre nézett minden szőrszál, hisz Utakata teste lángolt. Érezte, ahogy a kéz lassan húzza lefelé. Kíváncsisága felülkerekedett rajta így engedett a húzásnak. Már annyira közel volt a srác arcához, hogy csak pár centi választotta el őket egymástól. Utakata nem totojázott, így felemelte a fejét és bezárta azt a rést. Madara szemei kétszer akkorák lettek mint általában. Csak értetlenül pislogott és próbálta feldolgozni az éppen folyamatban lévő eseményeket. Érezte ahogy a srác megpróbálja a nyelvét valahogy átfeszegetni a fogak közt és eléggé félreértetődően nyög mellé. "Vajon a láz csinálja ezt vele? Összekever egy lánnyal? Mondjuk a hosszú hajam tényleg olyan mint egy fruskáé."

-Ma-da-ra... - a szólított neve hallatán döbbent rá, hogy a fiú tudatában van annak, hogy éppen kit csókol.

-Utakata-kun, nagyon lázas vagy. Maradj inkább nyugton és pihenj. - erre a mondatra a Jinchuuriki elkezdett durcizni, megragadta Madara kezét és szorosan a saját ágyékához szorította.

-Gondolod, hogy ilyen állapotban képes leszek aludni? - Madara szemei ismét elkerekedtek, de most azon nyomban visszaálltak eredeti méretükre, gondolatai hatására. "Szóval neki mindegy, hogy kivel, csak csinálhassa? Belemegyek a játékodba Utakata-kun, de most először és utoljára."

Madara most önszántából hajolt közel az alatta zihálóhoz, és maga csókolta meg a fiút. Az készségesen eresztette be a játszi könnyedséggel becsusszanó nyelvet a forró barlangba. Az idősebb érezte, hogy a fiú tényleg magas lázzal küszködik, hiszen még a szájában is érzi a pokoli hőséget. Kezét sem hagyta munka nélkül. Ahogy bal könyökén támasztotta magát, úgy jobb keze lassan vándorolhatott a yukata alá, ahol is Utakata egy csöppet megrándult. Ahogy Madara keze hozzáérintődött a túlhevült bőréhez, az hidegnek hatott neki. Először csak a mellbimbóval időzgetett, morzsolta, húzta, tépte, majd kicsivel később a kéz levándorolt a hasfalhoz, amit enyhén masszírozott, hogy ellazuljon. Utakata egyfolytában bele-bele nyögött a csókba, néha meg is emelte az ágyékát, jelezve partnerének, hogy az időpont a romantikus előjátékra nem épp a legalkalmasabb. Az idősebb rögtön értette a célzást és egyből a lényegre markolt. Ebben a pillanatban Utakata megszakította a csókot és egy hatalmasat harapott a levegőbe, olyan volt mintha fulladozna. A láztól így is lángol a teste, de hogy még a szenvedély is fűtse: úgy érezte elolvad. Madara először csak lassan mozgatta kezét a már mereven álló tagon, közben ajkait rátapasztotta a fiú ágaskodó bimbójára. Utakata hangos, már majdnem kiáltásait úgy fogta vissza, hogy ráharapott a kézfejére. Már kisebb patak folyt le a csuklójáról, amikor is az Uchiha megelégelte és elvette a fiú kezét a szájától.

-Ha már itt vagyunk, akkor hallani akarom a hangodat. Plusz ez a ház a falutól egy kicsit messzebb van és teljesen üres. Senki sem fog meghallani. Ne harapdáld össze magad ilyesmiért. - "Teljesen üres." Visszhangzott Utakata fejében e két szó, amitől fáj a szíve, de valahogy boldog is volt. Elvégre ez azt jelenti, hogy Madara életében nincs senki más: nincs vetélytársa. Most, hogy ez letisztázódott benne, teljes mértékben képes volt átadni magát az érzések kavalkádjának.

Madara ajkai, keze ritmusa, testéből áradó melegség, lehelet, haj, illatok... Minden összeszaladt benne és élvezete kezdett a tetőfokára állni. Már lassan levegőt sem kapott, annyira a vége felé járt, ezért Madara úgy döntött besegít kezének: az ajkaival. Először csak lenyalta a gyöngyöző végét, majd egy kicsit jobban megnyalta a fejét, végül az egészet a szájába vette. Utakata tényleg úgy nézett ki, mint aki a halál és a menny között járkál. Madara attól félt, hogy a fiú teste összeroppan a ránehezedő súly alatt, de végül bármilyen figyelmeztetés nélkül az alatta fekvő elélvezett. Olyan hirtelen jött az érzés, hogy a szájában végzett élvezetmaradékot kénytelen volt lenyelni. Rá szeretett volna üvölteni kis "betegére", de az olyan csábítóan erotikus nézést küldött feléje, hogy a saját nadrágja is megmozdult. Először azt hitte, hogy csak azért mert éppen az akció kellős közepén vannak, de végül is rá kellett ébrednie, hogy ez bizony nem így van. Már nem egy személlyel akart lefeküdni mindkét nemből, de egyikőjüknél sem volt semmilyen reakció. Azt hitte, hogy talán impotens lett a hosszú évek alatt, de most ez az elmélete is romokban hevert. Homlokáról lassan peregtek le az izzadságcseppek, a fülledt levegő, ami a szobában lebegett, az is csak jobban korbácsolta vágyait. "Ha már ennyire beindult, akkor elmegyek a végéig. Viszont reggel az lesz az első, hogy elküldöm." Döntötte el magában az Uchiha és feljebb mászott partnerén. Utakata szaggatottan vette a levegőt, arca és teste izzadságtól volt nedves, csillogó barna szemei szinte kontrasztban álltak arca vörösségével. Hevesen emelkedő és süllyedő mellkasa hívogató ölelésbe csábította áldozatait, továbbá egy kicsivel lejjebb, ágyéka is éledezett. Madara lehajolt és újból mélyen megcsókolta partnerét, aki belenyögött a másik szájába. Az Uchiha bal kezével megragadta Utakata derekát és feljebb emelte, közben jobb kezének középső ujjával gyengéden lazítani kezdte a bejáratnál tornyosuló izmokat. Pár perccel később be is csúsztatta első úját, mire a fiú felnyögött.

-Nagyon fáj?

-Deh-hogy... - próbált értelmesen beszélni, de láza még mindig kíméletlenül tombolt és fejfájása is csak jobban fokozódott.

Madara felbátorodva a kapott válaszon, még egy úját csatlakoztatta az előzőhöz. Itt intenzívebb reakciót kapott válaszul: Utakata az este folyamán másodszor is elélvezett. Az idősebb úgy gondolta, hogy abbahagyja itt mára, nem akarja tovább kínozni a fiatalabbikat, de az mindkét karjával felnyúlt és szorosan átfonta a felette lévő nyakát.

-Csak csih-nháld... - suttogta a hosszú, fekete hajú fülébe két nyögés közt. Az Uchihák oly hírem önkontrollja ennél a pontnál csődöt fújt.

Madara egyszerre két úját is csatlakoztatta a bent lévőkhöz és érezte, ahogy körbeöleli a pokoli forróság. Vizuális fantáziája beindulásával elképzelte, milyen lenne, ha már a nadrágjában domboruló tagja válthatná fel ujjait. Egy erősebb benyomulás során Utakata felkiáltott. Az Uchiha feleszmélt álmodozásából és észrevette, hogy olyan hirtelen tolta fel az ujjait, hogy azok megsértették a fiút belülről és most pici patakban csordogált ki a vér. Már kelt is, hogy hozza az elsősegélyes dobozát, de egy hirtelen átölelő kéz nem engedte. Utakata csak szelíden, de annál csábítóbban mosolygott, ezzel is partnere tudatára adva, semmi baj, folytassa. Az Uchiha lefektette a fiút, nadrágjából előhalászta péniszét és odahelyezve a bejárathoz, majd lassan kezdett egyre beljebb és beljebb furakodni. Utakata elsőből észrevette a különbséget az egyik és a másik dolog között. Ahogy az idősebb egyre mélyebben merült el a másikban, testhőmérséklete is úgy szökött az ég felé. A fiatalabbik láza miatt a barlangja még forróbb volt mint általában. Madara ahogy teljesen, széltében és hosszában is elmerült az ölelő barlangban, időt nem hagyva partnerének kezdett el mozogni. Utakata levegő után kapkodott, légzése egyre zavarosabb lett, de kitartóan próbált rátalálni a megfelelő ritmusra. Ahogy ráérzett, rögtön át is vette azt, és hangosabb nyögések és morgások közepette élvezte a másik testét. Madara egyre jobban kezdett bevadulni. Nem érte be csak azzal, hogy a felfedezetlen barlangot tegye magáévá, de az alatta fekvő nyaka, mellkasa, teste, lelke, de még a szíve is kellett neki. Magáénak akarta tudni az egészet szőröstül-bőröstül. Ajkait erősen rátapasztotta Utakata nyakára, vadul szívogatta, fogaival mélyen harapdálta az érzékeny bőrt, ami lassan vérezni kezdett, de az Uchiha azt sem hagyta kárba menni, hisz minden cseppje arany értékű. Nyelvének hegyével tisztogatja le a piros nedűt, majd lejjebb haladt. A keményen meredő mellbimbók is csábítóbbak voltak most, mind eddig valaha. Harapdálta őket, nyalogatta, másikat kezével kényeztette. Utakata már az őrület szélére sodródott, hisz egész teste és lelke érezte a másik kényeztetését, és már alig tudta elviselni a súlyt. Madara gyorsított a tempón, közben a mellbimbón lévő kezét levándoroltatta a fiú tagjához és erősen megszorította azt. A fiú rosszallóan felkiáltott az érzésre, már éppen az élvezet tetejére ért volna, de érezte, hogy partnerének sem kell több, így hagyta magát és keserédes kínjaiban szenvedett még egy kis ideig. Nem sokkal később Madara mindkét kezével megragadta a fiú derekát és egyre erőszakosabban húzta őt magára, aki meg már régóta utat engedett könnyeinek és kínjában a takaróba kapaszkodott. Szája széléről lecsorgó nyála csillogott, ajkai szélesre tárva harapták a fülledt levegőt. Még egy-két mélyebb lökés és mind a ketten a hetedik mennyország kapuját lépték át. Az Uchiha rádőlt az alatta fekvőre, aki még az orgazmus utóhatását próbálta leküzdeni, sikertelenül. Madara kihúzódott a fiúból, majd elment a fürdőbe, teleengedte a kádat jó meleg vízzel. Ahogy visszaért a szobába, akkor kapott észbe, hogy mit is tett egy pár percel ezelőtt. "Pillanatnyilag a fiú a fontos, majd később jöhet a többi." Gondolatainak eleget téve, karjai közé kapta az alvót, majd lefürdette, megszárítgatta, utána a frissen áthúzott futonba fektette. Utakata mélyen aludt, láza lassan kezdett alábbhagyni. Madara szeretett volna átmenni a másik szobába, de a fiú belekapaszkodott a yukatájába, és még az élete árán sem akarta elereszteni őt. Nem találva más megoldást, befeküdt a kis "betege" mellé.

Másnap reggel Utakata irdatlan fájdalmak közt ébredt. Úgy érezte, mintha egy shinobi sereg taposott volna végig rajta pár elefánt társaságában. Madara behozta a tálcát, de nem számított rá, hogy a fiú ébren lesz.

-Nagyon fáj?

-Nem vészes. - ahogy az Uchiha letette a tálcát, már indult is kifelé, de utakata kétségbeesett kiáltása megállj-ra késztette. - Várj! Miért mész el?

-Amint megetted és helyrejöttél, rögtön elhagyod a házamat.

-De... Mit tettem? Mit vétettem ellened?

-Semmi közöd hozzá.

-Ó, hogy az a... Hát még szép, hogy van közöm hozzá! Addig nem engedlek ki, amíg el nem mondod, mi az ami bánt téged.

-Neked bárki jó, igaz? - még mindig háttal állt a fekvőnek, így az nem láthatta az arckifejezését.

-Hogy mi van? Bárki? Gondolod, hogy akkora egy ribanc vagyok, hogy bárkinek széttárom a lábamat, akit meglátok?! Tényleg ennek hiszel engem?!

-Mégis mit higgyek?! Alig ismerlek, de máris felkínáltad a formás seggedet! - itt már Utakata felé fordult, szemei lelkének legmélyebb részét tükrözték vissza.

-Talán azért, mert te vagy az első, akibe beleestem, ahogy megláttam! Ez akkora baj?!

-Mi?

-Szerelmes lettem beléd, te idióta Uchiha-san!

-Te kis... - Madara szélesen elmosolyodott, majd átölelte Utakatát.

Madara ismét öregedni kezdett, de most nem is bánta. Azzal a személlyel élheti le életének hátralévő részét, akit mondhat a szívének fontos személynek: a szerelmének.


End file.
